Santa Baby
by Inu-midoriko
Summary: Christmas fic! Taylor's got a Christmas gift for himself in mind. He's graciously volunteered his lieutenant to give it to him. BAMF! Double check the rating, kids!


A/N: Did you really think I'd skip out on this? I think not XD. Here you go BAMF dears!

I'd like to take a second to thank Sky for her assistance in getting my creative juices a flowin'. Also for the chair. It was a brilliant friggin idea.

Also I want to thank Above-and-Beyond97 for the sexy adjectives ;)

Also, I don't own the song Santa Baby sung by Kylie Minogue… 'cause that's the version I was basing this off of :D

**Warning: Smut ahead. I hope you didn't expect anything less from me ;)**

* * *

><p>Mistletoe.<p>

It was beautiful in it's subtle grace with green leaves curling around ruby red berries. It was also, Alicia Washington decided, an evil crux. One used by her fellow soldiers to throw the females walking by off guard.

She scowled, the expression invading her wretchedly striking features. She refused to walk into the barracks to speak with Corporal Reilly when there were so many men just beyond the threshold that would undoubtedly risk their lives at the chance to sneak a kiss on her.

They tried it every year and every year ended the same. Zero kisses for her, plenty of punches for them. One would think they'd learn. But no, not these guys. Taylor hand picked each and every one of them so it came as no surprise to her that most of their overbearing qualities was persistence. You needed that in war.

"You coming in, lieutenant?" a soldier, Dunham, quipped up when she'd been standing there, staring at the offending Christmas tradition like it was the most evil incarnation of the devil.

Wash's gaze landed onto Denham and the rest of the room. If she were to walk quickly and duck, perhaps she could move fast enough to avoid wandering lips.

It was when she was shoved forward that she had to catch herself. The men chuckled, moving towards her. _Damn it! _

She tried stepping back but a strong chest stopped her in her tracks. She turned to face her offender. Just who the hell thought they were funny enough to-

And then she stared into the eyes of her CO. Of course. She narrowed her eyes on him and heard the men stop moving behind her when Taylor rested both arms on either side of the threshold; trapping her.

"Evening, lieutenant." he started, a smirk appearing on his sinfully roguish face.

"Sir." she returned, taking a step back and remembering there was a room full of man waiting to plant kisses on her face. Her expression turned from scowl to sneer.

It had Taylor chuckling. "Why the face, Wash?"

Her eyes drifted to the stupid mistletoe. As if he didn't already know her predicament. His eyes drifted to the stupid thing as well and his look turned absolutely wicked.

"Well now, I wonder how that got there." her expression darkened. This was the farthest thing from funny. "Anyone been brave enough to risk a kiss, lieutenant?"

"No, sir."

At this, he looked to his men, a mock anger contorting his features. "What's wrong with you men? You got a wonderfully beautiful woman here for the taking-"

"Sir…" there was warning in her tone. _Stop right there before my fist flies_.

"and you're all just standing there like baffled idiots." he ignored her warning. "Must have missed something in my training of you guys."

Alicia exhaled and crossed her arms over her chest, her weight leaning to one side.

"Actually they're training is wonderful. They know what will happen if they try." she shot the men who'd come closest to her a deadly gaze. _Back off_.

Instantly they took a step back, nervous laughs filling the air. Wash turned back, her brow arched. Raising him to say something to dispute it.

"Don't move, Wash. That's an order."

_No he wasn't_.

Oh but he was.

Before she could respond, he grabbed her arms to still her, not trusting her to not move.

"Commander, this is-" his lips covered hers for an instant. As soon as he was there, he was gone from her. A self satisfied smirk plastered onto his face. She didn't move. Didn't wipe her mouth. She just stared at him.

"And that boys, is another perk of being the CO." hoots from the men behind her snapped her out of her reverie. "See you later, Wash." he moved from the door and disappeared outside.

He used his rank to kiss her. He used the kiss to prove to the men how great it is to be a commanding officer. Her rage spiked.

She spun around and cracked her knuckles. Oh yeah, and this was a perk of being an Lt.

"All right, ladies," she addressed the men. "give it your best shot."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel knew he probably shouldn't have used his rank to override Alicia's wishes. But he couldn't help it. The look on her face was just too good to pass up. For years she'd avoided the treacherous pull of the mistletoe. He'd watched her evade kiss after kiss and didn't wonder if she was just playing hard to get. If that was the case then he had to end it.<p>

And what better way to do it than with the excuse of mistletoe and the power he had over her. Guilt gnawed at his conscious. He really did feel bad about ordering her not to move away. But it was a necessary evil, he decided.

Nathaniel made his way through the market in search of his one and only sheriff. Snow fell lightly from the sky, a small reminder that winter was fast approaching them. Evidently, Jim Shannon wasn't all that hard to find. With the red Santa hat, fake white hair and beard; he was a sight really. He wore the traditional red and white suite that alerted all the kids that good ol' Saint Nick was there for a visit.

Jim sat in a chair closest to the command center with his daughter, Maddy, dressed in green. Santa's helper. A smile spread across his face as he approached. A line of kids from ages three to six waited patiently for their turn to sit on Santa's lap. It was a tradition going back centuries. This would be the first year it was brought to Terra Nova.

It was clever and just what the occasion needed. He chuckled to himself. He should have known _Shannon_ would have thought of this.

"And what's your name, little girl?" asked Jim, deepening his voice to sound like an older man.

The little blonde girl, no more than five, giggled. "Sarah!"

"Well hello there Sarah, that's a very pretty name." Sarah's mom started to laugh. All the parents knew who was under the suite, making this experience all the more humorous. Jim caught Taylor's eye for a moment, the mirth in them spiking tenfold when he saw his CO trying not to laugh.

"Thank you, Santa."

"What would you like for Christmas?" he asked, turning his full attention to the little girl looking up at him in wonder.

"I want… a doll." she decided and ended it with a giggle.

"A doll? Well I think that's doable, don't you, Helper Maddy?"

"Yes, sir, I believe it is." she smiled down at Sarah and wrote something down on a data pad.

Well he'd be damned, Taylor thought. They had every intention of bringing gifts to these kids. That made this all the more sweet.

Sarah smiled widely, looking to her mom and back to Santa. "Thank you!" she gave Jim a tight hug around his neck before getting down with her mom's help.

"Thank you, sir." the mother whispered, a wide smile of her own playing at her lips as she took her daughter home.

"Well now, Santa, didn't expect to see you here." Taylor said. The line of kids seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the minute. Jim looked tired, but the joy in his eyes at making these kid's happy was enough to keep allowing this to continue.

"A little bird told me the kids would appreciate it." he winked at Maddy. She smiled and nudged him with her elbow.

"All right, well if you see my sheriff, tell him I need to speak with him by the end of the day."

"Will do, sir."

"You're not going to ask me what I want for Christmas?" the mocking in Taylor's gaze made 'Santa' laugh.

"And what would a big kid like you want for Christmas?" Jim indulged him.

For a moment his mind wandered to his lieutenant as his eyes caught her walking from the barracks- limping men in tow- to the command center.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, St. Nick."

"Don't wait too long, the line's getting bigger."

* * *

><p>Alicia Washington sat comfortably at her desk. She'd successfully managed evade her men with a few jabs here and there. It was an accomplishment she was proud of.<p>

She stiffened a little when the door opened and Taylor walked through the door, a smirk of utter mockery filtering through his lips. It was enough to earn him her best glare. A lesser man would have stopped in his tracks.

He was no lesser man.

"You know that wasn't necessary in the barracks." she chided, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come now, lieutenant, it was just fun." He came to her desk and leaned on it with one hip as he mimicked the crossing of her arms.

"You're giving the men ideas and unwanted encouragement that end results in them getting hurt."

"What's the big deal? It's a chaste kiss. Friendly, nothing more."

Her look darkened on him. "I don't find it 'chaste' or 'friendly'." she grumbled.

"It's only a big deal because you make it out to be one, Wash."

"You- Just… never mind." she was beyond trying to use words to get her point across. She got carried away with kisses. They almost always ended up turning into more than that because it just felt so down good. To work your mouth over someone else's and receive the same treatment. Her eyes glazed at the thought and she had to shake her head to rid of it.

Alicia returned to her data pad- reading the report- when a hand gently set it down. She looked up, a frown furrowing her brow as her bark coloured orbs met crystal blue ones. "You're scared."

It was an accusation that didn't sit lightly with her. "I'm not."

"Don't lie to me." Taylor straightened. "You're afraid of being kissed." at the look he received, his grin- that stupid, cocky grin that always managed to make her so infuriated to the point of wanting to kiss it off his face- widened tenfold.

"If you say so, sir." there was nothing else she could really say. She wasn't scared. Of course not. She just knew she wouldn't stop if it started. The action had always been a weakness for her. Which was why she rarely, if ever indulged in the action aside from special occasions where much alcohol was involved and no one would remember the occurrence ever taking place.

"I do. Imagine how the men will react when they find out the reason you won't kiss them is because, the big bad lieutenant, fears lip to lip contact." Her eyes narrowed dangerously on her old friend. He wouldn't dare start a rumour. It wasn't something he'd do. Not to her, not to anyone.

He wanted to rile her. But why? What could he possibly have to gain from it? She leaned back in her chair and studied him.

"What do you want, commander?" she asked.

He shrugged, his eyes coming to the desk to lazily follow an unseen path until they reached her gaze.

He was bluffing. She knew it. He knew it.

Nathaniel was a great many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. No, he tended to taunt and push until he made her push back.

She relented her pushing and smirked at him. "Nice try."

"Almost got you. You're keeping better check on your temper in your old age." Wash's eyes widened and her look of utter bafflement had him chuckling. For god's sake, she was only thirty-seven; he knew that. And yet he was still going to push her. Of course he was. He wouldn't be a royal pain in the ass if he didn't.

"You're not one to talk, old man." he raised a brow at her and she added, "Sir." at the end.

He placed both hands flat on her desk and leaned forward a little. "Why have you been avoiding the mistletoe, Wash? It's not like you to back down from a harmless challenge."

"I didn't. I stayed still when you told me to."

"Because I'm your CO."

"So?"

"We both know you're not an inexperienced teenager, Wash. Spill it."

"There's nothing to spill." she tensed, on the defensive.

Taylor narrowed his eyes on her. If she'd been faster, she would have been able to intercept his grab. However, despite his aging, he was still very much able to move like a thirty year old.

His hands fisted in the lapels of her jacket and pulled her to him, effectively pulling her to her feet and across the desk. He stopped when she was inches away from his lips.

She was turned on by this. He knew it. Could see it in her gaze. "Kiss me, Wash."

The dark haired woman didn't need to be told twice. She closed the distance between them, ignoring the arousal that slithered and coiled in the pit of her stomach to her heated core.

Her hands came to either side of his head and held him there while she worked her mouth over his. Like she knew he would, he returned the lip motions. Her eyes rolled, stimulants running through her lips to the rest of her body.

Taylor pulled away from her and received a tug on his lower lip with her teeth for it. He suppressed a groan and looked at her flushed face. "I know what I want for Christmas." was all he said before leaving the room without an explanation. Wash stood there, confused and aroused.

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by without so much as another word from Taylor. He'd been busier than ever with the snow and harsh winter biting down on them.<p>

It was also Christmas Eve. Most people were closing up shop as soon as the sun went down at exactly 5:00. But that didn't mean her work was done. She still had four hours to go until she was allowed to go home.

Finally done with the reports, Wash put on her winter coat and headed outside to complete dusk patrol.

Walking the entire perimeter of the gate, as well as getting an update status from each tower took her all of three hours, giving her enough time to do up a report of the day before she headed home.

When her hour was up and she went back outside into the dry cold, she saw her CO barking orders over the wind to his soldiers. It was painfully obvious each one of them were freezing, but stayed and held their ground regardless.

Had she looked back from her walking in the other direction, she would have seen them break apart and caught glacial blue eyes. Unfortunately she didn't look back and continued on her way.

Once home, fully showered; donning a comfortable pair of cotton sweats and fitting tank, she settled onto her couch to relax with a tall glass of wine in hand.

She took a sip and let her eyes close. Drinking this was a rare luxury for her. It was red, bitter tasting. And it was her favourite.

Running a hand through her almost dry hair, she was just about to lay down when a knock sounded at her door. Perhaps if she pretended to sleep they'd go away.

A second knock disputed that thought. Getting up from her rather comfortable position, she put her glass on the counter and answered the door. She instantly regretted not pulling a coat on. Taylor stood at her door step, not even shivering. She quickly took a step back to allow him in and closed the door quickly. Damn it was cold.

"Evening, Wash." he said, eyes straying to the counter with her wine glass. He grinned.

"Sir." she returned. "Do you remember," he started, taking off his boots. She didn't comment on his self invitation. They both knew he was always welcome in her home. "before Somalia, three days to Christmas you and the boys threw a party?" When she nodded, remembering that quite well- it happened to be one of her fonder memories- he continued. "There was a song you played repeatedly. Do you remember what it was?"

Of course she did. It was her favourite Christmas classic. She even had it downloaded onto her tags. Something she knew was prohibited… but even Taylor would be lying if he said he hadn't broken a few rules here and there.

"Santa Baby." she affirmed with a small smirk. She really wondered how he was able to remember this when he'd been the farthest thing from sober at the time.

"Right. It's good one and when sung properly, can get a man's blood boiling." at this her gaze sharpened on him. He took off his coat and gloves to hang them up on the hooks near her door. "I want you to sing it to me." he said, arms crossed over his chest, daring her to disagree.

"I don't think so, sir. With all due respect-"

"Think of it as a Christmas gift. To me."

"With my humility compromised. I'm not even dressed for this."

"I order it, lieutenant." he replied, eyeing her appreciatively in her sleepwear that somehow managed form to her body.

Alicia's jaw clenched as her gaze sharpened. She couldn't disagree. It wasn't life threatening to her so she wasn't in any immediate danger. It was just… embarrassing.

Taylor took a chair from her kitchen table and spun it around to face her. He took the seat and sat comfortably, waiting.

With a look of utter reluctance, she grabbed her wine glass and downed the rest of it. Wash cleared her throat. She watched him study her movements as she sashayed forward, dropping the octave of her voice to create a sinfully sensual tone. It was low, it was husky. It made his blood boil. "_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree…for me_." she walked around the chair, her fingers trailing from one shoulder to the other. She stopped behind him and bent down to his ear. Her voice dropped one more octave, making this next verse sound solely for him. "_I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._"

Taylor stiffened. She was good. Real damn good. Wash was close, but so out of reach that he couldn't touch her at the angle she was leaning over behind him. He turned his head, watching her. She sauntered around, her hips grazing slightly against his arm as the next verse came out. "_Santa baby, a 54 convertible too; light blue._" She was facing him now, close. So close that with every word to come from her mouth, she was able to shift her way on either side of his thighs; straddling him. "_I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby,_"she was above him, not touching him with the part of her that he wanted most. Her hands came to his shoulders to steady herself as she tightened her grip with her thighs against his. "s_o hurry down the chimney tonight." _

Alicia grinned as she saw the strain in his face and the clenching of his arm muscles to stay them. He was trying not to touch her. Well, her grin turned positively wicked; he asked for this.

Wash lowered herself for the slightest of moments before coming back up to twirl her hips in a circular motion. She slowed it down when her pelvis made contact with his abdomen. She tipped her head back at the sensation and bit her lip for a moment.

Taylor couldn't resist any longer. His hands shot up to grip both the back of her head to fist in her hair and her lower back to pull her flush against him as she moved. His lips found hers. She groaned against his lips and ground down onto him. Alicia could feel him strain against his pants and teased him with a grind forward.

His grunt of approval vibrated from his mouth into hers as he found her tongue. They intertwined their hot, wet muscles. Each seeking to win the battle and exhaust the other into submission. Nathaniel took the hem of her shirt and pulled up, pausing their lip lock for a moment to let the fabric slip over her head. He was beyond pleased to see her without a bra on. His hands slid to her sides beside her breasts as she came in for another kiss. He was fully expecting her to land another one on him, but she veered her course last moment to his ear.

One of her hands snaked around to the back of his head and held him fast. With no shame, she leaned her body into his; shivering at the feel of the fabric of his shirt grazing her sensitive nipples. "_Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the Fella's that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good. If you'll check out my Christmas list_." Her voice was ever so husky, ever so low. Ever so damn _sexy._

Taylor couldn't help himself, he needed revenge for what she knew she was doing to him. His erection strained painfully against his pants and her constant teasing wasn't helping matters in the slightest. His hands came around and with his thumbs, he stroked over her hardened nipples. It elicited the most delicious of moans from his second.

She tipped her head back and brought her mouth back to his. Incredible sensations shot through her has his sinfully devious fingers toyed with her. She broke off their lip lock once more to continue. He wanted this as a Christmas gift. Which meant no matter what, she was going to finish it. Her hands reached to his shirt and pulled up, effectively divesting him of his top.

Her eyes scanned every muscle, impressed with the amount of it he had. Especially his arms. His hands ran back up her stomach to her breasts. She smiled wickedly at the feeling of his hands on her once more and continued, her tone changing with the pleasure her voice box was coated with. "_Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really that's not,_"he dipped his head and captured a nipple between his lips. Her breath hitched as she finished that verse with a breathy, "_a lot._"

Her hands came to his head to keep him there. "Ahh…" she moaned, her cheeks flushing before she continued, having to concentrate on what the next verse was. "_Been an angel all year. Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._"

Taylor's lips trailed down to her stomach before coming back up to her neck. He was too limited from the position to go further down with his lips, but that didn't mean his hands had to remain idol. He pushed his chair back a bit so her legs could come closer together and tug her sweats down. Again he was more than delighted to find her without panties.

Nathaniel didn't have time to take her in and appreciate her because she was on him in an instant. There was something so sinful about undoing a belt buckle. She trailed her fingers over it, deciding now would be a good a time as any to get to the next verse. "_Santa honey, one little thing I really need,_"she trailed off and undid the belt, took down his zipper and pulled. He lifted his hips to help her rid him of his pants, both delighted and disappointed that she left him with his boxers. Her hands came to his clothed erection and stroked through the fabric. Her heated eyes locked onto his smouldering ones. "_the deed._"

His eyes darkened and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't completely turned on by it. One of his hands went to her left breast, while the other trailed down. They kept eye contact until he lightly grazed her folds with his fingers. She shivered and he gave her nipple a soft squeeze to remind her that she had a gift to complete. "_To a platinum mine;_

_Commander baby,_"the change from 'Santa' to 'Commander' happened accidentally as he firmly trailed his thumb over her clit and circled ever so slowly, ever so torturously. She groaned, her head tipping to allow her hair to spill down her back. Her hands went all over him; his chest, his abdomen, his erection. There wasn't an inch of him that she didn't want to touch, to taste._ "so hurry down the chimney tonight…_"

The change in name spiked his own arousal, making him more aggressive. His lips latched onto the sensitive part of her neck and used every tactic he knew of that would drive her crazy with that alone. Her answering moans and light bucking of her hips alerted him to just how much she liked what he was doing to her. If this was how he acted to a simple change of words then she would gladly keep it as 'Commander'.

"Mmmm." she hummed, bringing her head upright to continue in a voice no unlike her it surprised herself for a moment. "_Commander, fill my stocking with a duplex and checks._" she gasped when his thumb changed it's deliciously titillating circular motions for firm up and down strokes. "Yes…" she whispered, moving her hips in time with his thumb. "_Sign your 'x' on the line Commander, and hurry down the chimney tonight._" a finger delved into her slick folds. He groaned at how incredibly wet she was from this and added one more finger. Wash was quivering over him. The sensations were driving her mad. She could feel the pleasure building and building but it was never enough to fully complete her.

This was his tactic. To get her so hot she'd be ready for the taking. It was a clever plan. One that she was sure he prided himself on. "_Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's_." he started pumping his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace at first- and then as he went faster- his thumb followed suite. She mewed, a pitch he never knew she was capable of. "_I really do believe in you. Let's see if you believe in me_." her voice, at this point, was somewhere between a breathy moan and a pleasure induced whisper. And damn if it didn't tighten his balls.

Moving faster than Wash ever thought him capable, he removed his hand from her wet heat to wrap around her waist. He backed her up into her room and shoved her down onto the bed. He took each ankle and spread them wide, baring her to his gaze. "Oh _god._" she whispered when she realized what his intentions where. Her eyes rolled when his head dipped down and she felt his breath on her.

"Continue, Wash." his voice was rough, rumbling from the depths of desire coursing within him.

"Yes, _sir._"her breath hitched when his lips grazed against her in light caresses. Alicia took a deep breath, recollecting what she had left to serenade. "_Commander baby, forgot to mention one little thing…a ring. I don't mean on the phone._" he chose that moment to latch his mouth onto her fully and suck. The air left her for a moment before she remembered to breathe. Her hands flew to his hair and fisted tightly, as both purchase and to keep him there. His tongue did wonderful things to her and for the longest of moment's she couldn't remember what she was doing previously that was so important to finish. His tongue slid from her entrance all the way up to her clit and gave it a firm suck. She jerked and a cry of absolute bliss escaped her.

"Finish." The commander ordered as he grazed his teeth over her sensitive folds. Wash's hips rose; he had to place his hands on them and push down to keep her still. Curses escaped her beautiful mouth. "_Commander baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._"Wash wasn't sure how she was able to get out that last verse when he was making it so thoroughly difficult for her to concentrate on anything else but his tongue sliding in and out of her. Truth be told, she had a couple more verses to go, but she wasn't going to continue or tell him otherwise. Not when she could do nothing at this point but moan and mew in complete delight for his wickedly skilled tongue.

Her walls clenched around his muscle; she writhed underneath him as she felt her climax reach her. It was at that time he decided to pull away from her.

Nathaniel would have gotten a whip lashing if he hadn't sat up and hustled to take his boxers off. He was on her seconds, lips latched onto her gloriously arousing mouth and entered her in one smooth motion.

They groaned in unison at the sensation. Taylor pulled out, securing himself over her, and thrust back in at a force that took her by surprise. He did it over and over, each time earning him a sigh, a moan, a cry. Anything. Their tongues stroked against one another sensuously. A few times their tongues took rein and without the use of their lips, they battled. Finally they drew apart for air. Taylor took the opportunity to still inside her and roll his hips just to see what kind of reaction he would get.

He delighted to know it was something she liked as she tossed her head back and a long low moan escaped her.

With a triumphant grin, Taylor took both her legs and draped them over his shoulders. The new angle pushed him deeper. "God, _Nathaniel." _she moaned when he moved once again. His name coming from her lips like that was almost his undoing. He shivered but pushed on.

His muscles quivered and felt his own release come fast. With a grunt, he shifted and braced himself higher above her and thrust with a subtle shift to his hips.

Wash wasn't sure what he did, but he hit her sweet spot and managed to stroke it again…and again…and again. Her breathing became high pitched pants as her nails scored up his back.

One…two…three. "_Alicia…_" Her name coming from his lips was what pushed her over the edge. With a cry that rivalled that of a dinosaur, her inner walls came apart and then wrapped around him continuously as she climaxed. With the sensations wrapping around him, Nathaniel was helpless but to follow suite and spill everything he had into her with a low growl.

He stilled within her, burying his head into the crook of her neck and allowed her legs down. They breathed heavily, not being able to move right away. Finally, after a few minutes of catching their breath, Taylor sat up and slid out of her. The flutter of her eye lids suggested she was still sensitive down there. Their gaze found one another and slowly, grins spread across their lips; they silently agreed that was the hottest experience they'd had yet.

"Merry Christmas, Commander." she spoke after a moment, her voice a purr.

"Right back at you, Wash." She motioned with a curl of her finger for him to come back to her. He gently laid down beside her. "For the record, you most definitely proved me wrong." When Alicia gave him a questioning frown, he draped an arm over her waist, his eyes straying over her before his gaze went back up to meet her gaze. "You're certainly not afraid of kissing."

A grin slowly spread over her features. Alicia mounted him, straddling him for the second time that day. "Damn right I'm not."

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas!


End file.
